1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket with a center of gravity thereof approximate to a center of a rubber sheet of the racket, and especially to a racket whose center of gravity moves approximately to the center of rubber sheet and is located in a high ball-strike area, thereby enhancing attack and defense abilities of the racket, and reducing shock.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1–4 illustrate a conventional racket. A head 12, 22 of the racket is substantially square-shaped (racket 1), or is substantially circular-shaped (racket 2). The rackets 1, 2 comprise blades 11, 22 and rubber sheets 14, 24. The blades 11, 21 comprise heads 12, 22, necks 102, 202 and handles 13, 23. The rubber sheets 14, 24 are attached on the heads 12, 22. A connecting line connecting two outermost points of the heads 12, 22 (line connecting two respective outermost points of two sides of the head) is positioned substantially in a front end of a rear half portion of the heads 12, 22. The centers of gravity 101, 201 are positioned in a place substantially adjacent to rear ends of the rubber sheets.
Almost all of the strike points are located in the front end and the middle of the heads 12, 22 (that is, the high ball-strike area is in the two front L/3), and the balls struck in the two portions are far from the centers of gravity 101, 201. Thus, from a physics point of view, the rackets 1, 2 generate relatively bigger rotational forces. Bigger rotational forces cause the greater shocks, and greater force is required to strike the balls. Hitting a high-energy ball is thus difficult, and may even lack a better ball hit feel and interest.
Therefore, how to make the centers of gravity 101, 201 move into the high ball-strike area (for example, making the centers of gravity approximate to the center 141 of the rubber sheet) is a desired object of the present invention.